


Nothing But A Broken Mirror

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bee is the youngest, Bee of course is an Autobot, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Bumblebee & Wasp Are Twins, Canon-Typical Violence, Coronation, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Guilty Hallucinations, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm going to go and snuggle with my boyfriend, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mental Breakdown, Other, Twins, Violence, Wasp is a Decepticons, Wasp is the oldest, this got really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After betraying his brother, like his father and leader asked; Wasp is ready to become the second-in-command of the Decepticons.On his big day though he starts to lose it.The guilt of what he's done making him see someone who isn't even there.
Relationships: Arcee/Optimus Prime, Autobots & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bombshock & Hardshell (Transformers), Bombshock & Wasp (Transformers), Bumblebee & Wasp (Transformers), Bumblebee & Waspinator (Transformers), Decepticons & Wasp (Transformers), Decepticons & Waspinator (Transformers), Hardshell & Wasp (Transformers), Megatron & Wasp (Transformers), Megatron & Waspinator (Transformers)
Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Nothing But A Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but make this after watching Avatar: The Last Airbender! It's just that Azula's meltdown made me think of Wasp for some unknown reason so I needed to write it!
> 
> Before anyone asks Wasp and Bee are twin brothers in this little reality I've made for Transformers. They were born twins but were separated during the war. One is taken by the Autobots and the other is taken by the Decepticons. They were very young when separated so when they could
> 
> If you have any more questions please visit the endnotes or the series notes to learn about the other rules I have for this series.
> 
> Sorry for rambling!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Cold purple eyes stared into the mirror as Wasp carefully combined his neat, slicked-back dark green hair. The comb slides through his hair in an almost hypnotic rhythm before he finally stops and lets himself place the comb on the counter he is standing in front of. He watches himself in the large mirror, scanning over for any imperfection that could make him look like a fool in front of his father’s followers

The stiff, green suit he wore was free of any wrinkles or specks of fuzz. The dress shoes he wore had been polished several times till they were completely spotless, and he had tied the laces of the shoes in a tight, neat knot.

As he kept his eyes on the mirror, he carefully tugged at his sleeves, making sure they were fixed accordingly.

“You always were a perfectionist,” A young man’s voice said from behind him making Wasp stiffen as he kept his eyes forward. 

As he stood there a shape appeared in the mirror beside him and finally after a few seconds the dim light in the room revealed the man who had been lurking in the shadows. Wasp’s eyes fell on the young man though he felt a sick feeling sink into his stomach making him want to throw up.

“What are you doing here?” Wasp asked his brother in a voice that was cold and utterly void of any emotion. As he stood there he continued to pick out any imperfection to fix but at the same time, he didn’t dare take his eyes off Bumblebee.

“I wouldn’t miss one of the greatest days of my big brother’s life,” Bumblebee said his voice as he looked at Wasp through the mirror with big, blue, puppy dog eyes glowing brightly. “It’s not every day that you get promoted from seeker to second-in-command,” He said his voice holding a caring tone as he carefully took a step towards Wasp. As he stepped forward the dim-light in the room, let Wasp see his messy blonde hair and the two black streaks that ran through it.

“Don't pretend to act proud,” Wasp snapped, glaring at the reflection of his younger brother as he tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that was trying to fill his heart. “I know what you really think of me,” He whispered, his voice still holding the coldness that he forced into it. “You think I’m a monster,” He growled out as he glared at Bumblebee through the mirror.

“I think you're confused,” He said, softly as he moved closer to his older brother; the sadness only becoming brighter in his eyes as he did so.

“What?” Wasp snapped pure rage filling his eyes at hearing those words.

“All your life you've used fear to control others,” Bee explained gently his sad eyes staying on his older brother who was gripping tightly to the edge of the marble counter in front of him. “Like your friends Bombshock and Hardshell,” He said before flinching slightly as Wasp turned on him.

“What choice do I have!?” Wasp shouted, venom replacing the coldness as he looked at his little brother. “Trust is for fools!” He yelled slamming his fist against the counter ignoring the slight pain that it caused him. “Fear is the only reliable way,” He finished with a growl in his voice as he turned to look back at the mirror.

For a moment all was silent between the two of them neither one barely breathing as they both stayed stiff. 

“Even you fear me,” Wasp finally spoke, no longer able to hide the anger and sadness at the thought of his little brother being scared of him. Wasp knew that he shouldn’t care since Bumblebee was an Autobot and he himself was a Decepticon but he couldn’t stop the pain that filled his heart at the thought of it. 

“No,” Bee spoke in a caring voice and after a moment Wasp felt a hand against his shoulder causing him to go stiff. I love you Wasp, I do,” He said his voice still gentle as he squeezed his brother’s shoulder carefully. “And I always will no, matter what you do to me,” He said as Wasp lifted his head up to look in the mirror confused by the words only for a sharp gasp of horror to leave him.

As he looked at Bumblebee once more in the mirror he saw what he had done to his little brother. He saw the cuts that were oozing blood and the black bruises that covered his skin. His clothes were ripped and covered with grim as well as blood, but despite all of that the spot that Wasp’s eyes stayed on was his brother’s side, the side where Wasp himself had driven a knife through without another thought.

Blood was gushing from the crevice and covering the front of his suit an all the while Bumblebee just smiled blood staining his teeth and slipping from his mouth as he did so. Wasp felt like he was going to vomit the bile rising in his throat as the metallic smell of blood entered his nose.

Wasp couldn’t help but look at what he had done to the Autobot Scout, the guilt and horror causing tears to start spilling down his face uncontrollably. Harming his brother is what had made his father proud of him and it’s what was getting him promoted to second-in-command.

“I love you, Wasp,” Bee said with a sad smile as more blood spilled to the point where Wasp couldn’t take it anymore.

With an enraged roar, Wasp raised his fist and slammed it against the mirror where Bumblebee was the force of the action shattering it into pieces upon contact. Wasp slipped to his knees and sobbed as blood dripped from his hand the pieces of the mirror falling around him most of them staying on the counter.

As Wasp sobbed into his hands from guilt and rage he didn’t notice that he was completely alone in the dark room and he had been the entire time.

unknown to Wasp; Bumblebee was still alive but incredibly weak hurt from both the pain and from the betrayal of the brother he cared for so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a few things that you need to know about these Transformer fanfictions I'll be writing.
> 
> Please if you use my kind of weird rules that I've made or if they inspire you to write something please give link me to your fanfiction because I would love to read it and if you could please give some sort of credit even the smallest amount that would be great!
> 
> Things You Need to Know:
> 
> 1\. They are all humans in this; they are still all Cybertronians but they are humans.
> 
> 2\. Cybertron isn't a planet it's another dimension.
> 
> 3\. Waspinator is a part of this world but he's Bumblebee's older twin brother and Megatron's son.
> 
> 4\. Bumblebee is Optimus' son we all saw that coming lol.
> 
> 5\. They all have superpowers and weapons to match those superpowers.
> 
> 6\. Bumblebee's last name is Pax like Orion Pax mostly because my Bumblebee is like Orion Pax which is who Optimus used to be. Wasp is the same way he has the last name Tronus because he is a lot like Megatron when he was known as Megatronus.
> 
> 7\. Finally, I'm mixing up all types of Transformers Media to make this. The main one is Transformers Prime and the second one that I will be using is Transformers Animated. Others will be added in there as well so don't worry.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
